Hwaee (Ombratrak)
Hwaee is a member of the Ombratrak, and the mate of Arooii. She is the Branch Master of the hunters, and has a abnormal mutation in her eyes and brain. History Youth Hwaee was released with a genetic mutation, thanks from her parents linking under the Dark Mound. She was born with useless eyes, but a mutation in the brain allowed her to see through echolocation. This mutation and her promising skills with navigating the jungle made her quite desirable to the rest of the Ombratrak. At age sixteen Hwaee became mates with Arooii, twenty days after becoming the youngest Branch Master in the history of the Ombratrak. Five years later they linked successfully fr the first time, and and after a time Hwaee released a Trak with dark skin and purple hair. The Ombratrak rejoiced at the birth of this Great Blood, and Hwaee gained even more admiration from the rest of the Ombratrak. Season One Hwaee was returning to Ombra'Tri, having successfully lead a hunt, when she caught sound of the Traveler speaking to Raamii. After listening for a time she followed the two of the as they met with an outsider from Tur Dura. As the two spoke o the outsider Hwaee readied to strike the outsider dead if needed, and signalled to Raamii that she as here, by use of smell. After Raamii "won" the debate and a deal was struck, she shadowed the two of them back. Spotting Arooii was in a mood akin to self hate, she confronted him and helped him get over his stress. The two of them left to link, and not too long later Hwaee released another Trak, but this one had her eyes. Tools and Skills Hwaee is a hunter, and the best the Ombratrak have had in a while. Although much of her strength does come from her unique sight, she does possess tremendous skill at her branch. Her eyes can't work, but instead she seems the word through echolocation. Although she can not see color, the fact that she can't be blinding by flashes of light and and can see in absolute darkness more than makes up for it. Like all Ombratrak she can manipulate mental, natural, and dark Mana, and her primary mode of movement is warping through shadows. Like all Ombratrak she doesn't really have too many personal possessions, the only objects she owns are those she makes solely by her hands. These included a collection of hunting spears, seven knives of varying size and use, a Omeiwa; an article of clothing used to hide the dimorphism between male and female Ombratrak, a mat for sleeping, some pottery, and some smelling songs. Personality Hwaee is assertive at her best, and xenophobic and aggressive at her worst. She will refrain from killing an outsider if it will do harm to the Ombratrak, but she would cry no tears to kill a hostile outsider or even an outsider with no use to the Ombratrak. She is fiercely defensive of the Ombratrak, even more so than the average Ombratrak. Because of her unique mutation tha requires no light and can see totally in the dark, the Ombratrak tend to admire her greatly, to the point that she can almost completely control the nation if she chose. She is annoyed by this in part, especially since her name ends to be pronounced with the same respect of Ombraii and Ombra. The fact that she released a Great Blood doesn't help matters either. She does care about Arooii, considering the fact that the majority of the unmated Ombratrak wished to be her mate. Category:Ombratrak